Rise of Two Families
by VictoriaNoelle1
Summary: Bella, Edward and their twins have had to face Aro and the rest of the Volturi many times. When they meet a new family like them, things get interesting. Who will rise and who will fall? Will a new breed of vampires end up on top? Rated T just in case. :D
1. Prologe

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story!!! It surprisingly came to me while reading a friends story. ;) I hope you guys enjoy! **

**This wonderful chapter AND story, and upcoming characters are dedicated to my best friends/ sisters/ neighbors/ one person sitting next to me, Lisa Michelle and Julie Marie. And my wonderful boyfriend, Zachary. **

**Disclaimer:  
Lisa: I'm going to have a nightmare of an Indian shooting a bow at my head and it exploding.  
****Me: I'm going to have a dream of a vampire drinking his blood. (watch 'I Heart Vampires' on www . Take180 . com.)  
Julie: Screw you guys I'm not having dreams or nightmares. Tori will you shut the door?  
Me: Possibly.  
Julie: If you don't your necklace might choke you tonight. And it may or may not be accidental…**

Me: Screw that! I'm going to have nightmares of Julie taking Twilight and Zach from me, and her choking me to death!  
Julie & Lisa: YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!  
**Me: Ugh! I know…**

Bottom line, I don't own Twilight. But Zach is mine! I just own the plot line of this story… ;)

**Ok! So here is chapter 1!! **

Chapter 1: Prolog

_Great. _I thought to myself as soon as I heard the news that Aro was visiting to 'check on' me and my husband, Edward , and our 6 year old twins, Alexis Michelle and Zachary Michael. My family and I are….different…. we can reproduce, sleep, I have radiant blue eyes that change with my mood, we don't need to eat any food, nor drink any type of liquid. We _can_ eat but we choose not to because its uncomfortable. Edward has the most beautiful emerald eyes. They also change with his varying moods. Our kids both have Edwards green eyes, but my brown hair. They unfortunately have telepathy. That's how they communicate with each other, rather then letting myself and their father hear it. Fortunately me and Edward can both read minds. I can read his. He can only read mine if I let him in my mind. That's one of my other power, shielding. I can shield any power, as long as it mental and not physical. And the last one is, appearance changing. I can change mine or anyone else's appearance any time I want.

In case you haven't caught on, we're vampires. A special species of vampires. We're called Aerias. My family and one other family, the Cullen's. We've met them once. But only from a distance. Aro, Caius, and Marcus brought the entire Volturi guard, which consisted of; Alec, Chelsea and Afton, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Jane, Renata, Santiago, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, last time they 'visited'. But all they ended up doing was trying to corner us and they lost Corin and Santiago. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett is the family like mine.

I am the leader of my family/ coven, called the Victorian coven. My name is-

I was interrupted by my husband saying, "Isabella Marie Masen, what are you thinking about so intensely? The Volturi are almost here. They want us to meet the Cullen's formally, and they want to try to talk us into joining the guard. Again." Well you got my name in that….Isabella Marie Masen. But I go by Bella.

"Edward, you know that I hate it when you call me Isabella. My name is Bella. And I'm coming I just need to change and get the twins up and out of bed." I told him before he started getting cranky. I ran to each of the twins rooms and got them both up in less then 2 minutes.

"Hurry babe. They will be here in 5 minutes. Alice called me." Ah, Alice! Alice is my best friend! She's not a vampire though. A faerie actually. She's about a foot shorter than me with pitch black hair that spikes out at the end, and extremely beautiful blue eyes. She's always very happy and hyper. Her power is seeing the future. Alice's husband Jasper is also a faerie. He has blonde curly hair and is a little bit taller then me, with striking hazel eyes. He can sense and manipulate emotions. They live about 20 minutes from Yakutat, Alaska, where we live. We run down to there tree every so often. **(A/N: Sorry guys! I couldn't resist putting tree. :P) **

The kids were up and ready in record time, 3 minutes 12 seconds. Alexis walked in the unused kitchen with her baby pink blanket in her arm and her thumb in her mouth. Zachary on the other hand walked in with his bright red fire truck in his hands. Zachary is a very big momma's boy. And Alexis is daddy's little girl.

Edward walked over to us and explained to the kids to be on their best behavior because Aro was coming again, and they would be meeting new people- well Aerias- today. They nodded their head in sync. I giggle.

_It never gets old, Edward. Could you here what they were thinking?_

_Bella. Were you blocking there minds from me? Cause I couldn't here a thing, _

_No, never. *giggles*_

I blocked my mind after that. We figured they would be here any second so we went out to our baseball diamond sized back yard to wait. When they arrived I saw the last thing I expected….

**I'm oh so sorry for the cliffy. If you can guess what will be in their back yard you will get a preview of the next chapter. **

**Tell me if you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to stop? Please, please review my little bananas! It will definitely make my day if you do. So you know, press the pretty green button below….the one that says, 'Review Chapter/Story'. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friends/ sisters/ neighbors, Julie Marie and Lisa Michelle. And also my sweetheart of a boyfriend, Zach. **

**First 10 reviewers get previews of chapter two! **

**Thank you!  
~*Tori*~**


	2. Unexpected

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm super sorry for not updating but I'm not going to rant on about it…so…here's chapter 2 of Rise of Two Families, ROTF.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight.  
Lisa: No you don't.  
Me: Okay, I don't. Let's get on with this chapter…**

Previously on ROTF:

_**We figured they would be here any second so we went out to our baseball diamond sized back yard to wait. When they arrived I saw the last thing I expected….**_

Chapter 2: Unexpected

**Bella's Point of View**

I stood there wide-eyed with Zachary in my arms. There was no way possible for this to be happening. ALL of the Volturi guard was here in my back yard. If you could call it that.

It happened all to fast. The blonde female that looked like a supermodel, I assumed it was Rosalie, darted over to my family, grabbing Zachary and Alexis. She did this right after giving a short curt nod to Aro. I screamed in terror for my babies. Rosalie ran back over to the Cullen's and Volturi, while Edward and I were trying to brake free of Felix, Demetri, Afton, Corin, and Santiago's grip.

The Alec and Jane, of the Volturi stood beside the Cullen's, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Jane had an evil smile on her face while Alec also had a grim smile on his face, it wasn't as evil looking.

I tried over and over again to get away from them. They were much bigger and stronger than me so I never succeeded.

I was dry sobbing so violently that I barely heard Edward choke out, "What do you want with us and our kids?"

Aro chuckled. "What would we not want with you all? You are such I unique species of vampire I must study you, with Carlisle's help of course." He stated, pointing at a blonde male who was obviously the leader. You could tell by the way he stood proudly in front of his family.

"Never!" I spoke up strongly. I was almost surprised at how strong I actually sounded. Even though I was braking inside. Knowing full well, that _this_ was not going to end well. I would try my absolute hardest to keep these evil creatures away from my kids. No way was I going to let these evil beings take my family and me away from our home.

Aro just laughed. "Oh, Bella. Oh, poor pitiful Aeria. It's to bad I'm going to have to kill you and your precious family if you decline my most generous offer." The rest of the vampires, regular and Aeria's laughed hysterically.

Edward, Alexis, Zachary and I all hissed at the same time. This startled everyone in the field, except of course, my family. Demetri, Felix, Afton, Corin, and Santiago all let go of Edward and me and backed up. Rosalie and a caramel haired woman dropped Zachary and Alexis. Edward ran as fast as he could across the field and scooped up the kids like ice cream, and ran back. He handed me Zachary.

"How dare you, Aro!" Edward shouted! The vampires cringed. By this time everyone, vampires and Aerias, surrounded us. Cutting off all possibilities of escape. I groaned.

"Wow, Aro. This is so pathetic. You think you can trap us like this in our own territory?! You are greatly mistaken old man." I whistled EXTREMELY loud. Everyone one covered his or her ears. Including my husband in kids, but they are knew what was coming so they didn't look around like all the others. I smiled grimly. "You should really be careful on where you chose to attack. You never know what might be living here with us."

Aro, Caius, and Marcus started to back away surprisingly. I didn't think my voice was that scary…I was just trying to scare them away…I honestly didn't know if Jake and the pack or Alice and Jasper would come. Boy, I was _really _hoping they would.

As soon as I thought everyone was going to leave Aro clears his throat and chuckled once again. I stare at him curiously, even though I knew I would regret it later. Suddenly I felt an extremely sharp pain shoot up from my toes to the tips of my fingers and head. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Realization came to me at that moment. I only knew of _one_ person- no, faerie -that could cause this pain. Alice.

I weakly stared up to see Alice standing in front of me, with an evil grin to match Jane's. Jasper was holding Edward by the neck. I look of pure horror stretched across my face. My Edward… Just as that thought came across my head I noticed something. Zachary was no longer in my arms. I searched the area as quickly as I could, being practically paralyzed and all, and noticed…Rosalie…walking toward her family with my babies again.

I've cleared something in my mind.

I focused back on present. But I could focus all that longer before I blacked out. The last things I saw before my eyes closed were my families' eyes looking straight at me. My kids had sadness, confusion, and worry plastered on their faces. But another story was my husband's eyes. They were flaming red! He was furious at everyone but his family. Edward. Wanted. Revenge.

**A/N: Well there you guys go! :) Here is my chapter 2! Please review!! I'll be eternally happy!! Press the green button at the bottom!**

**Just clear things up:  
1) REALLY sorry for not updating a lot sooner! I tend to like reading more than writing…  
2) I really need you guys to tell me how this chapter was. Please and thank you.  
3) By the way, the more reviews I get the more I tend to want to update.  
4) Thanks to my editor, MangoTango450, Aidan! :) Love you!  
and 5) REVIEW!**

**Love always,  
~* Tori *~**


	3. Volturi?

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! This is going to be an EXTREMELY short chapter! I'm so sorry! I don't have any ideas of what to do… If you guys have any ideas PM me or review. Thanks! Well here's chapter 3! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

_Previously on ROTF:_

**I focused back on present. But I couldn't focus all that longer before I blacked out. The last things I saw before my eyes closed were my families' eyes looking straight at me. My kids had sadness, confusion, and worry plastered on their faces. But another story was my husband's eyes. They were flaming red! He was furious at everyone but his family. Edward. Wanted. Revenge.**

Chapter 3: Volturi?

I couldn't believe Alice and Jasper would do that to my family and me.

It was all black. I prayed to God, if there was one out there that he would help Edward, Alexis, and Zachary escape. I wasn't worried about me; all I cared about was my family. I could feel a tear trace down my cheek. I looked around but I still could not see anything. I opened my ears and heard voices speaking.

"Aro, dear friend, what would you like us to do with them?" Spoke a man. He didn't sound like any of the guard I've met so he must be one of the Cullen men.

Aro chuckled, "Whatever you would like Carlisle. I will lend you them for how ever long you need to study their children." I shrieked! "Aw, Mrs. Masen must be awake. Be sure you figure out everything you can about how they can produce new, Carlisle, considering you won't experiment on your family."

"Yes, Aro." I then could hear feet coming toward me. I was ripped off the floor. By now Aro had turned dim lights on so I could see it was Jasper holding me. I tried my hardest to get out of his grip but as soon as Emmett saw me trying he rushed over and grabbed my other arm.

"Where is my family Aro?!" I sneered out.

He simply laughed. "Dear Isabella, if you do not cooperate with Carlisle Cullen, you will never see your precious family again."

I growled at his not so answer to my question. The arrogant jerk Emmett scoffed. "Wow, chick. That was mean. Ha! Don't disrespect your master!"

"Actually Emmett, I'm going to give her to you. Isabella you are now his servant, and your dear Edward will be mine. Your children will be staying with Esme and Carlisle." Aro proposed, making his final decision before fleeing Emmett away.

Emmett dragged me to the corridor him and Rosalie were staying in. "Look kid, I'm gonna convince Rose to let you borrow some of her clothes, Kay?"

"No! I'd rather stay in these clothes! At least I'd have some part of me and my family while 'serving' you arrogant bastards!" I stated. Emmett started laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!"

"Be-Because…you…look…funny when…are…mad!!" He said between laughing.

When we finally reached his room he still had not stopped laughing…idiot.

He walked me into his room, locking the doors, windows, and any other escape way, before letting go of my arm.

"Where are my children and Edward?"

**Well there you guys go! :D I told y'all it would be EXTREMELY short. 713 words! THAT'S a record. Hahaha! But! Review or PM me an idea if you have one. I'm having a bad writers block so this chapter isn't really good. Sorry. :(**

**I want to thank JasperSAYSrelaxx128, randomscreamfest, Skiesthelimit, melibaskie, and anyone else that reviewed. :) **

**Well review any way please! Flames welcome I guess.**

**Review, review, review!**

**Love always,  
-BamXitsTor-  
(Victoria)**


End file.
